


Violer

by pearluche



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sheltered teen and doesn't know he's being an ass, Aged-Up Character(s), Chloe Bourgeois - Freeform, Chloé Bourgeois Needs a Hug, Chloé and Sabrina's friendship, F/M, Graphic Description, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabrina Raincomprix - Freeform, Smut, childhood bestfriends, chlodrien is my guilty ship, chloé and ladybug's friendship is so underrated, how do people always use so many tags??, no marinette and chloé do not get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearluche/pseuds/pearluche
Summary: Late Autumn.Two kids - a guy and a girl - alone in a bedroom.Childhood best friends.The girl is always putting moves on the guy.But what happens when he stops resisting?And how much of him does she truly want?x.x.xIn other words, Adrien, being the idiot ray of sunshine that he is, does something really stupid. And Chloé just so happens to be on the receiving end of it.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Adrien Agreste
Kudos: 15





	1. Night of Transgression

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story explores themes of rape and uses strong language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i totally wrote this story different from the summary.
> 
> i was going to write a buildup to 'it', but then i got lazy and decided not to. so yeah, it's sort of fast moving. whoops
> 
> Transgression: 𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗰𝘁, 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗰𝗲𝘀𝘀, 𝗼𝗿 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗴𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴: 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝘀. 𝗮 : 𝗶𝗻𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗿 𝘃𝗶𝗼𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗼𝗳 𝗮 𝗹𝗮𝘄, 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗱, 𝗼𝗿 𝗱𝘂𝘁𝘆.

When Adrien had gone over to Chloe’s hotel that afternoon, things hadn’t gone the way he thought they would. But he couldn't bring himself to regret any of it.

It was a biology assignment.  
Just a few things they had to research and print off, then stick on a colourful card.  
But they kept getting distracted.  
Okay, no. 𝘊𝘩𝘭𝘰𝘦 kept distracting 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

A single, simple task had taken up most of their Saturday. And now it was around seven in the evening.

Now, maybe it was the drowsiness that had settled on the both of them, as the time went by. But Chloe’s flirting had doubled, and the touching had become more frequent.  
And it definitely wasn’t helping that the moon, huge and bright in the autumn black sky, kept shining through her bedroom’s window, giving her face some sort of new glow every time she neared him.

And Adrien couldn’t find it in him to keep pushing her away anymore. 

That took energy.

Now, Adrien had never blind to how attractive Chloe was.

She had always been a pretty girl.

But it must have been the exhaustion from being in the girl’s presence since noon, that had been what it took for him to really fully notice it.

And though the moon was already doing wonders to frame her face, it also did something to her eyes.

Her sky-blue eyes.. Looked like Ladybug’s.

Maybe that’s what pushed Adrien off the edge.

The only lights that were on, were the two lamps on each of Chloe’s bedside tables.

Adrien was sat on the chaise longue, right in front of her bed. And on his lap sat Chloe.

No clue how she got there.

The windows were to his right, while Chloe was to his left.

He let himself succumb to Chloe, and how her eyes resembled Ladybug’s so much in that moment. And he allowed his mind to wander.

He imagined it being his lady when Chloe had put a hand to his cheek and drew his face closer to her own. 

And Ladybug was the last face he saw when his eyes fluttered shut, and he initiated the kiss by pressing first his lips onto hers. Which got a smirk out of her in reply, before she returned the gesture and kissed him back. 

It was Ladybug’s soft moans he heard as he started putting weight on his childhood best friend. And it was Ladybug he carried, when the kissing was taken from the chaise longue to the bed.

Words were said in between. Words were definitely said. But not by him.

All he could focus on was how amazing his lady tasted. And how he wanted to know what other parts of her tasted like.

Chloe had her back to the bed's headboard, with Adrien crouched over her knees, still kissing her face.  
It was when her smiling had gotten too much, that she found herself having to break it first.

The motion was abrupt, causing Adrien to open his eyes. Which then widened when he lay eyes on Chloe Bourgeois.

Her lips were up in a coy smile, but they were also a little swollen.  
Her blue eyes shone love, but a little bit of surprise.  
The blonde's hair was dishevelled and down, and cascaded around her shoulders.  
Her sunglasses were on the floor.

Adrien wanted to be surprised that it hadn’t been Ladybug he was making out with this whole time, and it was in fact, his childhood best friend.  
But what really shocked him, was how sexy Chloe looked right now.

His mouth was hung slightly open in agape.

“I-I’m sorry.” Was his immediate response - knees on the bed, hands beside her thighs.

But what he was really apologizing for, was how his eyes had gone to look at her exposed collarbone, even if it had just been for the shortest of seconds.  
Her yellow jacket had ridden off her shoulder, which Adrien assumed must have happened when he had carried her to her bed.

However, what truly bothered him right now, wasn’t how the air had suddenly become hot and sultry. Or how he had just brought his female friend to lie on a bed, with him practically on top of her.

But it was how displeased he was at the fact that the jacket was still on her in the first place.  
And how, right now, he wanted nothing more than to just be able see more than her collarbone.

“There isn’t anything to apologize for, Adrikins.” She spoke in a voice that he didn't recognize.  
It sounded vulnerable. And genuine. And sweet. And awed.

The lamp beside her had only succeeded in making her face look even more beautiful, and lips and features  
seductive.

And before he knew it, he had reached for the jacket, and gently tugged it down her arm.

Her eyes followed his, while he kept his gaze completely stuck on the bare arm beneath her short-sleeve.

He finally turned his head back to her, eyes lidded.  
But he still had the nerve to act like a gentleman. “May I?”

He gestured to her shoulder, in which she gave a slight nod in response. And he went to pull the sleeve of the white shirt, just enough to reveal her shoulder. It was easier to do than he expected.

The light from the bedside lamp gave her face an orange-y glow.  
But Adrien refused to look away from her shoulder, and leaned in to plant a kiss on the bare skin.

He started gently from her shoulder, and then made his way to the collarbone.  
Chloe lightly gripped his shoulder, and tilted her chin up the tiniest.

Adrien then eventually paused to glare at the other side of her jacket that was still on her arm, and without asking, he pulled it right off.  
From there, he trailed kisses up her neck, until he reached her mouth again.

He paused a second time, in front of her lips. Then he flickered to her eyes.

Ladybug’s eyes.

They were full of want and adoration.

He licked his lips.

Adrien pulled Chloe down from the headboard, earning a small gasp from her.  
Now she was lying with her back on the mattress, head on her pillows.

Adrien moved his body to be directly over hers and tossed her jacket off the bed.

With age, and from being Chat Noir, he had grown bigger, and had gained more muscle. So, he was significantly larger than Chloe. He kept her firm, under his body, both of his hands each side of her head, ignoring her now startled eyes.

“Adrikins, what are you doing?” She asked. She wasn’t scared, just surprised.

“Sorry, Chlo. Did I hurt you?” He didn't really care if he had: she'd be fine.  
He was more focused on the rack below him.

Her bust had definitely grown over the years, and he could see cleavage from just over her shirt’s U neck. How he had never noticed that before?

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” But her eyes followed to where he was looking, and her face slightly flushed.  
Her lips curled up and her eyes narrowed dangerously, “You like what you see?” 

Adrien blinked, then faked a cough, forcing his eyes back to Chloe. Who was now smirking.  
He staggered back slightly.  
“W-what?”

“Allow me.” She said.

Chloe lifted her body, just enough for her to pull the shirt from over her head. Then she settled back into the silk.  
Adrien couldn’t draw his eyes away from the lace bra she was wearing underneath it, even if he wanted to.

He'd never seen one so close-up before - never mind breasts - but it made his mouth water.

Chloe watched Adrien's wide eyes with a smug expression. She knew he was impressed.

Adrien felt his member harden.

Adrien then leaned back down into Chloe again to give her lips a large, sloppy kiss.  
It was a lot more passionate than the ones he gave before.

It caught Chloe off-guard, but she complied, and kissed him back.

When he moved from her mouth, down her neck again, he sucked hard on certain parts of her skin, earning louder moans from her in return. He smirked, and licked her collar.

Then he went even further down, to her where her bra was.  
He pressed delicate kisses atop the skin that wasn’t hidden inside, maintaining eye contact with Chloe for this. He felt her shiver.

His groin coiled in response.

Adrien stifled the groan that tried to escape his mouth.

He felt hot. So he carefully removed his own white jacket, while he hovered over Chloe's chest.

Once it was on the floor, he moved down to her stomach, enjoying each wet kiss he left on her torso. Then he met the rim of her white pants.

Chloe peered down, seeing where he had stopped. And then her eyes went wide.  
She tried to sit up.

“Adrien, I don't want that.” She stated plainly, bringing her elbows up to push on the bed sheet.

But what she had said must have gone unheard. Because the next thing Adrien did, was drag her body back onto the mattress with more force than actually needed.  
His eyes didn’t stray from above her pants as he started to pull his black shirt over his head.

Her breath hitched.

Now, she was scared.

“Adrien, stop. What are you- argh!” She was cut off by the feeling of her pants being slid off her legs.

Adrien took in everything.

A predatory look took over his features.

Underneath his shirt were abs.  
Strong, hard abs, that went to press themselves right above Chloe’s, now naked, forelegs. So, his head was directly under her panties.

Chloe yelped when she felt Adrien’s teeth sink into her folds, pulling on some stray hairs, just before ripping off the matching lace lingerie that used to cover her lady parts.

Adrien sat up and stared in astonishment at the girl’s private area.

As if on cue, his own pants got way too tight.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful, Chloe?" He breathed out.

He started to quickly undo his zipper.

At the sound of this, Chloe went frantic.

Her protests turned into desperate whimpers, and she attempted to squirm away from beneath him.  
But when Adrien felt Chloe shift, he looked up from his zipper to clasp both her hands in one swift movement. He paused to look her in the eye, a gentle smile on his lips - highlighted by the orange light - as if to say 'Everything is going to be just fine'.  
To which, Chloe grimaced at.

He held both her wrists in one hand, and turned his gaze to remove his jeans with the other.  
It was difficult, but he managed in the end.

He threw his jeans to the side.

Chloe gaped at the size of his length once Adrien had pulled it out from his boxers.

When they were younger (a lot younger) the pair had shared tubs together.

Emilie would bathe them at the same time, and of course, she'd seen it back then.

But that was when they were around three.  
It was huge now!

She stared for a moment in fascination, Adrien murmuring soft words to it, as he was rubbing it up and down with one hand.  
His other, still tightly holding her wrists.

And that’s when it hit her:

Adrien was fully naked. 

She was naked. 

Adrien had his dick out.

Adrien was sat on top of her.

She gulped.

“Adrien Agreste, if you don’t get off of me this instant, je jure devant Dieu-”

But all she had done was attract Adrien back to her face with her voice.

And to see her face, he had to look at her body.

She was wearing nothing other than her bra.  
So obviously, Adrien had to fix that.

He climbed back over Chloe’s body, making her freeze.  
The whole while, a sweet smile was on his face - the same assuring one from before.

But it only managed to intensify her fear. 

As he extended to unhook her bra, his dick rubbed against her inner thigh. She gasped.

The hand that he had used to stroke his large member, was the same one he used to rub under Chloe’s back to reach the bra clasp.

He smirked when it came off, and instantly went to nuzzle his head between her bosoms.  
He let go of Chloe’s wrists to play with one of her erect nipples.

“Do you like that, Chlo?” Adrien asked, tone lased with amusement.

It probably would have felt nice, if only she didn’t have to feel his member move every time Adrien did.

It was an awful, disgusting feeling. And it had her terrified.  
And Adrien was picking at her nipple in a way that managed to hurt her.

“Adrien..” She whispered to the blonde hair on her chest, “Please. Stop.”

She felt violated. This wasn’t right.

She felt bile rise up her throat, and her eyes slowly glossed over.

But Adrien only responded in a knowing hum. Other than that, he ignored her.

What she did get, however, was a twitch between her thighs, from his dick.  
And she felt it harden even more on her skin. 

She wrestled this time. But Adrien was still on top of her, and she barely moved at all.

The twitch didn’t go unnoticed by Adrien either.

Seconds later, he removed his head from her chest, and smiled kindly at the trembling girl.

Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth, and her eyes were wide and wet, staring at him. Her blonde hair was beneath her head, and everywhere on the pillow.  
Her tiny, naked body was shaking under his notably larger one.

Whatever he was feeling right now obviously surpassed any morals, or sense of gentlemanly-ness he could possibly have left.

Because something about Chloe looking so small and exposed right now seriously turned him on.

He sat straight up, making his home between her legs once again, and kissed just above her clit.

Then a finger went straight up her vagina.

Chloe’s eyes opened to their fullest, and any terror she was feeling was momentarily replaced by discomfort. Oh, and then it was back terror.

Adrien’s finger was inside of her. And he was swirling it around in some circular motion.

His fingernail was stabbing at her.

She bolted up, but instantly regretted it.  
The quick motion, with a finger still inside her, sent an awful feeling up her body.  
She suppressed the yowl as much as she could and settled for a wince.  
And then she flopped back down.

Adrien frowned and took his finger out, making her cringe, “Are you okay?” 

Chloe didn’t attempt sitting up again, but lifted her head up enough to glare at him. But the glare didn’t hold her usual fire, and it really looked more like a silent plea.  
Tears welled at the back of her eyes.

Eventually, the whole glare gave way, and water started to roll down her cheeks.

“Do I look okay to you? Adrien, I don’t like this.”

Adrien blinked, not exactly sure why she was crying. Was he missing something?

Chloe didn’t have the energy to keep her head up any longer. And Adrien was still sat between her legs. So she let it drop back down. And she kept it down even as he spoke to her again. 

“Don’t worry, Chloe. I know what will make you feel better,” She heard him whisper. The smile on his face was evident from his tone, but Chloe wasn't looking at him. 

She barely had anytime to register it, before she felt rough, hard skin touch the entry of her vagina.

She bit hard enough into her lip to draw blood, and her eyes could explode. It started pressed further.

It was moving slow, but Chloe knew exactly what it was.

He was about to fuck her.

Holy shit- Adrien was about to fuck her!

“No- No! Adrien-” She tried to get off the bed. Her breathing was fast and heavy. But without even looking at her, Adrien grabbed her arm. He took her behaviour as nerves, and murmured words of encouragement. The way he had to his dick. 

He had a calculated look on his face, and kept shifting as he positioned his dick deeper into her.

“Adrien, stop- please! Ah! It hurts. It really really hurts. I’m begging you.”

But Adrien didn’t stop. "Adrien, please! Get off of me." He didn’t stop until his full length had disappeared entirely up her.  
"Adrien..." Then his eyes popped open, and he exhaled contently.

It felt wonderful.

When the whole thing was in, he was already sat between her legs. But he went to lean into her again with his large structure: a shadow shadowing the girl underneath. To which, Chloe whimpered at, and scrunched her eyes up as much as she could. She cowered away from him, though she couldn't move. Even when he let go of her arm. "Please..." He brought a hand to cover her mouth. He shushed her with his eyes closed. His other hand was placed on her hot pink headboard. The lamp accentuated the pleasure he was feeling, from his face.

His dick twitched in delight as it got explored more of Chloe’s body with his movement.

He let out a happy sigh of pleasure while he scooted around on Chloe to get more comfortable, absent-mindedly tightening his grip around Chloe's mouth.

He didn't notice he was gagging her.  
And he didn't hear her muffled cries.

It felt amazing being inside her.

She felt warm and good.  
And she was definitely working miracles for his throbbing dick.  
She felt right.

As for Chloe herself, she was crying. She had opened her eyes again when she realized Adrien was gagging her. And she was trying to tell him that she couldn't breathe. And that she hurt. She felt like her insides were being scraped.

Which they were. By Adrien’s enormous penis.

Adrien did eventually let her breath again.   
But not because he finally heard her (he missed the way both her hands flew immediately to her throat to help focus her breathing), but because he was curious.

He brought his hand from her mouth to her torso.

He grinned when he could feel himself moving around in there.

Chloe’s pleas got quieter after that, but she was still crying.  
Why was she crying?  
Wasn’t this an amazing feeling?

Engrossed in being able to feel himself inside of Chloe, Adrien lifted himself up.

He was a sixteen year old boy: he'd visited porn sites once or twice before.  
Some times, out of peer pressure. Mostly from Kim and Alix.   
Never Nino.  
Others, out of curiosity.

No matter the why - he was pretty confident he knew how to do this in a way that made it enjoyable for both parties.

He began thrusting inside her.

She sounded as if she were being choked.

With each movement, he’d grunt with satisfaction.

Each thrust, something was sent up his body.  
Something incredible.

Ooh and lets not even talk about how amazing his entire lower part was feeling during this.

He didn’t want this feeling to ever end.

So he continued.  
And he got faster and faster, each thrust jolting Chloe up involuntary.

While his pants and groans grew faster and louder, Chloe only grew more silent.

At one point, Adrien had even brought his whole length out, just to shove right back into her again, all at once, ignoring how she had started to bleed. He did this with a grin on his face, and a not-so-subtle, pleasured moan.

He didn’t even notice when she had stopped crying, and was just staring at the night outside her window, wearing a blank expression. Her face was tear-stained, but other than that it showed no particular emotion.  
Each time Adrien pushed into her, making awful, inappropriate sounds, and grunting like a mad-man, the expression never changed. 

Adrien didn’t think she had noticed when he had cummed inside of her. Which he was thankful for.

But it was when his white juice started to ooze out of her and onto the bedsheets, that Adrien thought it would be a good time to pull out. 

But then, he did the next worse thing he could possibly do. Which was to carry his oversized, cum-drenched dick over Chloe's naked body, and to her mouth. Then forcing it into the opening.

He had read somewhere online, that apparently the white juice, produced from the penis, tasted sweet. And he thought it would be nice of him to let Chloe try some of his.

Once his dick was in her mouth, he moaned loudly at the wetness and warmth of her saliva. So he swivelled around on Chloe, trying to get snug, once again, as he also attempted to get her to suck on it. 

She showed no sign of movement.

But the sensation of just having her lips around his length was enough for him to cum again.  
He released.  
Right in her mouth.

After that, he went with putting himself back into Chloe, a third time, thrusting a few times - a lot harder than before - until he got tired.

Chloe hadn’t moved in the last hour, and he had been at this for two.  
So he guessed she had just gone to sleep.

It was past nine in the evening.

So, a final time, Adrien pulled out and let his dick flop onto her bed.

Outside her clit, he saw blood mixed with his cum, and Adrien wondered why she was bleeding.

He also wanted to know why Chloe had fallen asleep on him. Did he bore her to sleep?

He wanted to know if she had enjoyed having him crawl deep into her, as much as he had. She should have.

She was the one who had a crush on him all these years after all.

She had practically BEGGED him to fuck her since she found out what the word 'fuck' meant: and now he'd done it.

He felt stupid for not doing it sooner. And he would definitely do it again.

If she didn't like it, was it his technique then?  
Though that wouldn’t make sense, since it felt incredibly fine to him.  
If so, they could practise some more.

He’d just ask when he saw her on Monday.

As for right now, Nathalie was coming for him at ten.

He got up and picked up his schoolbag from Chloe's chaise.   
He checked his phone.

9:27.

He had to get dressed.

Once fully dressed, he felt the need to clean the cum from Chloe's mouth. And bedsheets.  
Because he felt about that.

Chloe remained motionless.

Next, he pulled the duvet over her, and picked her clothes from the ground.

He folded them, and put them beside her on the bed.

He checked his phone again.

9:52.

He had a text from Nathalie from seven minutes ago.  
She and the Gorilla were outside.

Adrien pocketed his phone and walked over to Chloe again.

He brushed the hair away from her forehead, and leaned in to kiss it.

"Sweet dreams, Chlo. See you Monday."

He switched off both her lamps, and took his bag and their biology assignment.

He'd do the whole thing on his own at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes adrien.
> 
> x.x.x
> 
> "je jure devant Dieu" I swear to God.


	2. the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls that get raped by his son, aren't safe from akumatization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath: 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿-𝗲𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗮 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗻𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘂𝗻𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁

Chloe waited a while after that before she moved again.

She sat up slowly to switch on her lamp and check the time.

10: 34

She felt a terrible ache in her lower lady parts, and between her legs.

She had bled.

Was that normal?

Was it because it had been her first time?

Or maybe he had just seriously injured her.

Around her mouth and waist and thighs, red marks had formed. From where his hands had been.  
Around her legs, from where he had constantly pulled them apart, and closer to him.

Her lips were deeply swollen, and her hair was a mess.

But she couldn't bring herself to care.

Chloe's breasts hurt from being tightly fondled and twisted.  
They had been used as Adrien's restraints from what... himself?

Chloe frowned.

What more could he have done to her?

How much did he mean to do, and what more did he want to?

She squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from crying again.

Down her neck she had hickeys.

Marks from her captor.

She let out a shaking breath as she struggled to get up.

Adrien was her...

Chloe didn’t care that she was still naked – she got up and walked to the right side of her suite.

He had forced her under his body, and he...

She felt limp. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Chloe toed around her sofa, and to the glass coffee table in the centre of her living area.

She picked up the remote with one hand, the other still around her waist.

She turned the power on for her flatscreen, and hovered over the CCTV option with the remote’s cursor.

She sucked in a breath before pressing it, and promptly went to looking over each of the cameras outside of the hotel.

Adrien was gone.

She exhaled in solace, before collapsing in on herself.

Chloe fell to the marble with the remote in hand.

She put her back to the pink chair and hugged her knees while she cried into herself.

She felt small.

She hurt.

Everywhere hurt.

God – just walking here hurt.

But it wasn’t even the physical pain that she was crying about. Or how weak she felt.

Adrien had raped her.

Her oldest friend.

A friend she had been in love with.

Maybe because she was in love with him, she should be happy about this, right?

At least a bit okay about it.

But no. This was … this was all wrong.

Did he take advantage of her because she was in love with him?

No, he wouldn’t do that. This was Adrien she was thinking about. He wasn’t like that.

But…

Two hours.

Two hours she’d spent with a part of him inside of her. At his mercy.  
A huge, private part of him.

Though she had begged him to stop.

Why did she even have to beg: if she didn’t want this, he shouldn’t have done this to her.

Two hours, she had to endure his sounds and grips: the way he gripped parts of her body: his sloppy kisses and curious touches: him treating her like an object, solely for his pleasure: yhe condescending tone in which he used to assure her that this was for her own enjoyment, and the stopping, only to ask if she was having fun, then not even waiting for her a response: the no concern to how she'd grown numb to him, and had given up: and the using of his obvious larger male build to keep her under his grasp.  
And then doing it for hours.

The worse part about all of it, however, wasn't even the cum in her mouth.

Or the delicacy he didn't show her.

Or the roughness in which he shoved himself up her several times.

Or the no pity to her cries for release.

It was how he thought that it was something she had wanted.

Did he think her nothing more than a shameless slut? Or maybe some small, helpless girl he was allowed to take advantage of.

Why would he think she honestly wanted this?

Did he think her love for him wasn’t genuine?

Because why else would he have been so careless with it?

Maybe she had an odd way of showing it, but Chloe very truly loved Adrien.

And in his own way, he definitely loved her too.

She should have enjoyed having him.  
She should have enjoyed his sounds, and grips and touches.  
She should have enjoyed his kisses.  
But she didn’t.

She felt disgusting.

She should have been able to stop him.

He had just been her first kiss.

And her second.

And third. And so on.

He kept looking at her eyes the whole time. Which was weird.

And when he kissed her, boy was she shocked.

It was nice the first time.  
And second. And third.

And the stripping was only to appease him, so he didn’t lose interest.\

No more than that.  
She wasn’t asking for more than that.

She just wanted to keep him for herself. And if that meant taking off her shirt to keep him interested, so be it.

When Adrien had joined school, first year of Lycée, all his attention went straight to Marinette.  
Even from his first day. Though, that was probably her fault.

Chloe was forced to watch him drift away from her. Day by day. Week by week.

All Marinette, Nino and Alya. No more Chloe.

She used to have him all to herself when he was homeschooled.

And now, he was just bored of her.

She had nominated herself to be partners with him for their assignment, only to rekindle what they used to have.

Now okay, she admits, she may have gone a bit overboard.

Trying to reignite old friendships didn't usually start with flirtish, childish interactions.  
Or sitting on laps.

Or playing with hair.

But she was desperate.

And she only grew more desperate as the night drew.

And then he kissed her and-

Everything felt right in the world.

When he lifted her to her bed, she did ask what he was doing.

But he cut her words off with deep, heavy kisses.  
And she didn't exactly complain.

When she was dropped onto her bed, Adrien crawling over her knees, she was taken back, yes. 

But she wasn’t scared. She was happy. She was so very happy.

It didn’t bother her that the air had suddenly become hot and sultry. Nor did it bother her that her male friend had just brought her to bed, with him practically on top of her.  
She loved him.

And she would be more than okay with fucking him.

But only when she was ready!

She was sixteen pour l'amour de Dieu! It was way too early – at least for her.

And she begged him.

She begged him to stop for way too long.

Way more than she should have had to.

She didn’t bring him into her home: her room: her private sanctuary for him to do… That!

𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧...

He had never been interested in her before. So why did he-

Was he bored?

𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧..

Was it simply because she was the one there?  
Would he have done the same thing with any other girl he'd been with after dark?

No but that wouldn't make sense.

He had sleepovers with Marinette and Alya all the time at Nino's.

And as far as she knew, he never tried anything with Marinette when Alya and Nino went off to do whatever the hell they liked to do.

𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧..

Chloe couldn’t understand.

Right now, nothing made sense.

Her head was spinning.

Nothing made sense other than the fact that Adrien Agreste had raped her.

Stolen her innocence for his own desire.

And violated her inner being.

And that was her last thought before a butterfly phased into her remote.

Chloe’s head came out of her knees and a purple mask appeared.

A voice talked in her mind.

“𝗖𝗵𝗹𝗼𝗲 𝗕𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗴𝗲𝗼𝗶𝘀,” It said.

“Can you not leave me to myself for five minutes, old man. As you can see, I’m unhappy, and I’d like to be left alone.” she tried to snap back, but most of it came out a choked sob.

“𝗔𝗵, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗲𝗲, 𝗜'𝗺 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁. 𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲, 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗴𝗻𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗲𝗱, 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝗿𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱. 𝗛𝘂𝗿𝘁. 𝗕𝗲𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲𝗱-”  
“Thanks-”  
“-𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘃𝗶𝗼𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱.”

“Great job. Can you go away now?”

“𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸.”

Chloe ducked her head at the thought of Adrien and closed her eyes.

Her voice was quieter when she spoke again.

“I don’t want that.”

“𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗸. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿. 𝗕𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗖𝗵𝗹𝗼𝗲 𝗕𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗴𝗲𝗼𝗶𝘀, 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗸.”

Chloe fell silent, taking in every one of his words.

“𝗢𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘂𝗽𝗼𝗻 𝗮 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘁é𝗴é. 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻. 𝗔𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗟𝗮𝗱𝘆𝗯𝘂𝗴'𝘀 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼, 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗮𝗰𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝘃𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗶𝘁.”

Chloe found her voice again.

“The only reason I lost Ladybug’s trust was because of you.”

“𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝘆 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗲. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗮𝗸𝘂𝗺𝗮, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲. 𝗕𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻, 𝗖𝗵𝗹𝗼𝗲. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴. 𝗚𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘂𝗹𝗼𝘂𝘀, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗹𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻.”

Now, fun thing about akumatizations – Hawkmoth never needs verbal confirmation to transform you.  
He just needs you to believe.

The butterfly miraculous focuses on emotion and inner turmoil.

And Chloe’s emotion was hanging onto every single one of Hawkmoth’s words.

She did feel small. She did feel violated.

And she did not deserve to feel weak.

This wasn’t her fault.

This could never be her fault.

But she sure as hell wanted to feel anything other than what she was feeling right now.  
And Hawky obviously wasn’t going to leave her alone.

“Oh, what the hell.”

Being akumatized was just one large painkiller.

An outlet for your pain, until you're ultimately defeated.

Best part about it - you don't even remember a thing after.

And Chloe really just needed something to do to pass the time.

She just wanted this awful night to end.

She stood up.

“𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚, 𝙑𝙞𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙧.”

Purple mist engulfed her naked body, and when Violer emerged, she looked, and felt was completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this one is short, mainly because i didn't want to write her 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 akumatized and 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 akumatized in the same chapter.
> 
> seems lengthy.
> 
> anyway, this story is being written in the wait between season 3 and season 4 of miraculous. so the last time chloe got akumatized was miracle queen.
> 
> any seasons past 3 are irrelevant.  
> utterly irrelevant.
> 
> ew i'm sorry, i won't do that again
> 
> x.x.x
> 
> "Violer" Violate.
> 
> "pour l'amour de Dieu" for God's sake.


	3. Violer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelp. Chloe's akumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like midnight. and i'm bored and tired.  
> so here's a rushed chapter of chloe being akumatized :D
> 
> i'll probably rewrite it when i get to it, but as of right now - i'm going to sleep.
> 
> enjoyy

Ladybug met Chat Noir on a rooftop near les Champs Élysée.

She looked at her giddy, energetic partner with a face of her one.

A face that evidently lacked both sleep, and amusement.

She feigned annoyance at him and groaned,

“It’s almost midnight. Why are you so bouncy?”

He was paw-sitevly radiating excitement. * And quite frankly, she was jealous.

“Ooh no reason.”  
He said this with a massive grin on his face, and stretched out all three words.

Ladybug eyed him, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

She turned her head, making sure to hit Chat in the face with her long ponytail, to face the dark city yonder.

“So where’s the akuma?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I got here like five minutes ago. Then I messaged you. Did I wake you, my lady?”

Ladybug huffed at the reminder that she was awake.  
“No. My kwami did. Why are we here then?”

“Well, the akuma alert came from around Montmarte. You know, near le Grand Paris. And then it moved around here and well, now it’s stopped.”

“Great.” Ladybug said, “You’d think Hawkmoth would spend his Saturday night doing literally anything else other than waiting around for some helpless victim to akumatize.”

Chat Noir hummed in response. 

But way too happily.

Ladybug turned to him again and cocked her head.

“Seriously, cat. Why are you so happy?”

“Don’t you want me to be happy?" he purred.

“Of course I do, it’s just… odd. Now of all times, anyway. What did you just come from?”

Chat Noir shook his head playfully.

“Identities, my lady. Identities.

“Right. Sorry.”   
She peered away from him a second time, and looked down to the streets.

That’s when she saw the akuma.

The akuma smiled and brought two hands to each side of her mouth.

“About time,” she called up. “Now come down here.”

Chat Noir heard the the voice and made his way to Ladybug’s side to peer down too.

Both of them were stunned into silence.

It was dark. Pitch dark.

But the avenue’s streetlight made sure they saw the person attached to the voice.

It was a girl. It was definitely a girl.

She couldn’t have been older than a teenager.

The voice was a little pitchy, but for the most of it, the akuma sounded unbothered.

A little too calm for someone who had just come face to face with Paris’ heroes.

The akuma was wearing a black satin corset, that hung a little too low on her chest. Beneath where her bust showed, yellow ribbon was the top lining, and it went all the way around her back. It was strapless.  
The end of the ensemble was a skirt, that was attached to the bottom of the corset. It was a short, black, layer lace petticoat skirt.   
A little too short.   
And the last layer was yellow.  
So really, it was like she wore a dress.

She also had on thigh-high, almost see-through stockings, with matching yellow ribbons at the very top.  
And on her feet were black heeled shoes, but they looked as if they were stuck onto the stockings.  
So, they wouldn’t come off.  
The outfit itself was a two-piece, though it didn't look like it. Dress and sock-shoes.

On the girl’s hands, that she used to cup her lips, were black gloves, and again, yellow ribbon around her wrists.

The akuma had blonde hair, but it had definitely been extended due to the akumas’s powers: it reached past her backside.  
But it was a half-up half-down do, and the part of her hair that was up was just a little shorter on her back.

Her lips were black, and the rest of her makeup seemed to be dark-themed too.

But all in all – she looked too... human, to be an akuma.

The akuma put her hands down, seeing she’d finally drawn the heroes’ attention, and then rested one hand on her hip.  
In the other, she held something.

A gold rod.

The orange streetlight highlighted her features: like her curved hips, and shiny legs.

And then the small things, like her pointed nose, and glossy lips.

How ironic.

Around her blue eyes was a simple black and gold mask, tied with yellow ribbon.

Chat Noir was the first to break the deafening silence that hovered down the street.

“You look like a hooker.”

Ladybug picked up her jaw to hit her partner hard in the gut.

“Ow. What was that for?” he stuck out his bottom lip, rubbing his abdomen.

“That’s rude.” Ladybug crossed her arms.

“But she does!”

Chat Noir braced himself for another hit in the stomach, but they were both interrupted by the akuma’s laughter.  
It sounded like how a laugh would sound, but it was tinged slightly with... sadness?

“You couldn’t be farther from the truth, Chat Noir.”

The akuma dropped her hand from her hip, so she could assist the other in twirling her rod around.

She started strolling between two streetlights.

Both heroes stood on the rooftop, looking down at the akuma humming a happy tune.

The akuma snuck a glance up at them and snorted.

"Well don't be sitting ducks. I said come down here."

She stopped her pacing, and stood still.  
She was looking up at the both of them now, but her gaze was mainly focused on Chat Noir.

The heroes lept down and stood across the street from her, weapons in hand.

They still looked confused, but mixed with their expressions were also weariness and caution.

The akuma stood with her hands, and gold rod behind her back, and a smile was still on her face.   
The smile looked all too fake.  
She kept staring at Chat Noir.

“My name is Violer.”

Chat looked her up and down.

"Hey, I know I'm gorgeous," he began, "but that isn't a reason to stare."

Ladybug glared at him, before returning all her attention to the akuma, “Why were you akumatized?”

The girl only closed her eyes and shook her head at the heroine.  
When she reopened them, her eyes were sad.

“Well, you know the drill, Ladybug. I was upset. So, Hawkmoth came to help me.”

Ladybug dropped her battle stance, and though still cautious, began to make her way closer to the villain.

“You were just upset?” She asked.

“Okay no,” The girl shook her head again, the fake smile still on her lips. “I was raped.”

Ladybug stopped halfway across the street.

Well that wasn’t what she expected.

Violer giggled at Ladybug’s wide eyes and went to play with her hair.

“It was quite awful, really. Not how I expected my night to go at all.”

She was still fiddling with her gold locks when she met Ladybug’s eyes again.

Violer was kind of surprised to see that Ladybug was now completely frozen, and her eyes had gone glassy.  
Her lips were pulled into a frown and her yoyo was just barely being held onto.  
It would be so easy to attack her right now.

And it seemed Hawkmoth had the same idea.

A purple mask appeared around Violer’s face.

“𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘣, 𝘝𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘳 – 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴!”

Violer scoffed at the man in her mind.

“No, old man. I’m not trying to get defeated so quickly. And I’m not just telling Ladybug some sob story so I can lower her guard. Now go away for a few minutes and stop bothering me. You’ll get your dumb miraculous eventually.”

The purple mask lingered on her face for another moment, and Violer spoke again.

“Okay whatever. Go on then. I never wanted your stupid akuma in the first place.”

More silence.

Then Violer smiled.

“That’s what I thought.”  
The purple mask dissipated.

Violer clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly at the heroes.

“Sorry about that.” Then she looked at the rod in her hand.

“Oh, by the way, this is where my akuma is. But you can’t have it just yet.”

Ladybug finally blinked at the girl.  
And before she knew it, she had ran to Violer and threw her arms around her.

Violer flinched.  
She flinched hard.  
And she kept her rod as far away and out of reach from Ladybug as she could.

Ladybug hugged her long enough for either of them to get uncomfortable, and Violer still wasn’t hugging her back.

Chat Noir was still stood across the road, not exactly sure what to do.

“Are you okay?”  
The question came from Ladybug, who’s face was in her hair.

And for the first time during all this, Violer’s fake smile fell.

Was she okay?

Both her hands dropped, and Violer fell to her knees, bringing Ladybug down with her.

She was rendered speechless.  
Tears welled in her eyes, as Ladybug embraced her back.

“No.”

Eleven o’clock came, and they were still knelt on the floor.  
Violer was sobbing now, and Ladybug was still hugging her just as tightly.

Violer had started hugging her back sometime when she realized that this wasn't just some elaborate ploy to steal her akuma.  
And she was hugging her with some serious inhumane strength that would have crushed a normal person.

But Ladybug didn't mind.

It was Violer who broke it first.  
She wiped her face with her arm.

“Can I just… can I keep it? For just a little longer. Its helping.. and… I don’t want to go home.”

Ladybug smiled sadly at the girl.

“I can’t go home. Because home is where he left me. Where he hurt me and-” Violer let out another hysterical sob.

Ladybug shushed her soothingly and rubbed her back.  
“I’ll go home with you. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Violer’s eyes widened and more tears rolled down her face.  
“Will you?”

“Yeah.”

Ladybug turned to her partner, who had just been watching the whole scene from afar, with drooped ears.  
She nodded.

Chat Noir nodded back slowly, and knew it was his cue to leave.

Violer peered down at her rod, and hesitantly handed it to Ladybug.

A hard snap managed to break through the gold, and the akuma flew out.

Both girls watched it fly into the air, and Ladybug quickly caught it.

The purple mist covered Violer’s body and her rod.

And now, in Ladybug’s hand was a remote.

And knelt in front of her was Chloe Bourgeois.  
A naked Chloe Bourgeois.

“Ladybug?” The blonde asked. She took in her surroundings. “What am I doing here?”

Ladybug’s eyes flooded with tears.

Chloe frowned at the street she was on, and then turned back to Ladybug.

“Oh my god! Ladybug, are you okay?”

Then she was taken in surprise when Ladybug pulled her into an embrace.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was meant to do.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Chloe.” Ladybug whispered to the blonde.

Chloe blinked. But she mindfully wrapped her arms around Ladybug.

It was then that a fast, cool breeze swept through the air and Chloe shivered.

Ladybug quickly pulled back, and took her hands away from Chloe.  
She sniffed and wiped under nose.

“Shit. Sorry. I need to take you home.” 

Chloe remained blinking, watching the hero with a careful look.

Ladybug got up and offered a hand to her.

When Chloe didn’t take it, she pulled her up herself, and carried her in her arms – bridal style.  
Ladybug did her best to ignore the girl’s naked form, out of respect, as she leaped back to her hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * IM SORRY I HAD TO.


End file.
